


And I wanna get close to you…Cause your hands and lips still know their way around…

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Home Is Where The Aaron Is [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Liv Texts Aaron, M/M, Robert Texts Aaron, Text Messages, angsty fluff, contains images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Aaron comes home from prison to find his phone full of text messages from Robert and Liv.Note. For the purpose of this work Liv never opened Aaron’s phone she just hid it from Robert.So @aarondingel and I made you guys a present - We hope you like it! Enjoy part 4





	

**Author's Note:**

> Matty, my queen thank you for the edit!
> 
> Haley I love you OMG this was so much fun!!!

 

The phone call had been easy. Taking that next step. Making an appointment to talk to someone about his problems was never the challenge, that would come later when he had to force himself to go and to keep going.  Aaron hoped this time he’d be better at it.  He knew all the books and experts said you had to do it for yourself, but the honest truth was if it were just him, Aaron seriously wondered if he’d even still be here, he hated the thought.   He had Liv and Robert to give him a reason to try. It would be enough because they were enough.

Aaron knew he needed to finish reading the messages that Robert and Liv had sent him, even if they were hard. He felt like he owed it to himself not as a punishment but rather as a chance to get closer to those he loved. Aaron wanted to be a better man than he’d been yesterday and the day before, he wanted to be the best person he could. He wanted to be a good husband and brother, he needed for Liv and Robert to know he cared about them and that he was there for them, no matter what.

Aaron let out a deep shuddering breath. He could do this. He would fight for them, for their family.

 

Aaron wanted to ring Liv and reassure her that he didn’t hate her, but Aaron knew she’d be at the hospital and her phone would be off.  There would be time enough later and Aaron knew it was just one of many talks they were going to have to have when she got back. He really needed to sit his husband down and get the inside details on exactly what his sister had been up to in his absence because he knew he was missing quite a bit.  Hopefully, it wasn’t as bad as the picture he had painted in his head.

Aaron realised he was clutching the phone in his hand hard enough for the cover to make and ominous cracking noise, he released his hold letting up a little as he switched back to Robert’s messages.

Aaron was really angry that Robert had no support during this whole thing. There were so many people to blame, all their bad choices and mistakes were so inexplicably tied together that there was no one thing that could have helped. Yet Aaron knew how much Robert needed someone, they were pretty similar in that respect, he knew that without it Robert was a like lost little boy.

Aaron knew what was coming. He knew why Robert had been turned away from visitation. He’d fucked up and set this whole thing in motion but there was nothing any of them could do to go back and stop Robert from crashing the whole thing into the ground.

Aaron felt strangely calm as he read through the messages that Robert sent after their fight at the prison.

He knew there was more for Robert to tell him, more to confess.  He’d known that truth, when Robert had visited with his mum, but he didn’t want to deal with it in that moment. He just wanted them to be okay, without his mum judging them or forcing him to make rash choices. He’d had a lot of time to think about what Robert might have done, when he believed that they’d lost it all, and Aaron was shocked to realise that there wasn’t anything he couldn't live with, not if it meant they could come out the other side still two parts of one whole.

He’d told himself that no matter what Robert had done, if he was still wanted Aaron and was waiting for him after he got out of prison, then Aaron would know that they would be alright.

If Robert was there, then they would survive. That would be their new truth.

When Aaron had spotted, Robert waiting for him, looking so broken and exhausted but so present in that moment of just them, everything else fell away.

Aaron knew that Robert loved him and still wanted to fight for them.

It didn’t mean Aaron wasn’t mad, oh god he was so fucking mad. He wanted to kill Robert, he wanted to burn it all to the ground. But more than all his anger, all he truly wanted was his husband.

It wasn’t going to be easy and he knew people wouldn’t understand. But they didn’t know about everything Robert was to him. Actions and words could cut deep but nothing could make Aaron love Robert any less than he did.  Not for one damn second.

  


The alert of Robert’s phone receiving the messages, revealed his position standing just inside the door.

“I missed you,” Aaron said, double meaning overt in the room. He watched his husband and felt the space between them, it stung, there was just too much distance. He just didn’t want them to be apart ever again.

“Noah is upset about his mum being back. He has abonnement issues. Big surprise there,” Robert said before moving forwards. He sat down next to Aaron on the couch and Aaron turned so that they were facing one another.

Aaron couldn’t be this close to Robert and not want to reach out and touch his husband, but Robert beat him to it, linking their hands together. “I mean it, you know?” Aaron said, wanting more than anything to put this whole mess behind them and move on.

“God, I love you Aaron. More than anything, but you weren’t meant to read all that, I didn’t mean for you to.  I should have been stronger, done better, you deserve so much more than me Aaron and I let you down,” Robert whispered looking everywhere but at Aaron.

Aaron pulled on their joined hands, turning Robert’s attention back to him. “I know there’s more to what happened after we fought, than just you trashing the Mill.  I know you Robert and I love you,” Aaron said terrified that something might pull them apart when they’d only just gotten each other back.

Robert nodded in agreement and looked down at their joined hands, “Yes, we need to talk.”

“It’s not important,” Aaron replied. Robert tried to argue but Aaron cut him off, “We don’t need to talk about it right now. No doubt the councillor will want us to at some point but I just need to know Robert, if you could be anywhere in the world right now, with anyone, doing anything. What would you choose?”

Aaron couldn’t help but notice the hopeful look that passed across Robert’s face before he spoke, “I want to be here with you. No, I want to go upstairs with my husband. I want us to be close again. I want you to not hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Robert,” Aaron said and knew he never spoken truer words.  He’d tried to hate Robert in the past, wanted to hate him, but it just didn’t work. “I need you too much. I could be the best version of myself and it wouldn’t mean anything if I didn’t have you to share my life with.”

Robert stood and used his grip on Aaron’s hand to pull him to his feet, firm but still ever gentle and considerate of what he’d been through lately. “Upstairs now?” Robert asked and sadness battled with the hope filling Aaron’s chest because he missed the implied order that had always come with that request in the past. He didn’t want to mourn Robert’s confidence, it was part of why he loved him in the first place. “We’ll be okay,” he said to Robert as much as himself.

They’d be okay, there was no other option.

**Author's Note:**

> Titled from TALK ME DOWN by Troye Sivan


End file.
